All for Love
by LilacOcean
Summary: Sam Manson finds herself alone and scared as the world is over run by ghost. She lost her family her friends and even herself. As she begins to fall for a boy she discovers what it means to fight for love. DS TV JOC maybe


Her amethyst eyes gaze over the once beautiful city. It was now nothing but rubble and death, there hundreds of bodies lying there motionless. All of which belonged to someone who loved them. Silent tears rolled down her dirty face. Dirt and mud stuck to her face like glue and her jet black hair was now messy and had leaves and twigs in it. Not to mention it was plastered to her face from her sweat. She was now beginning to sob uncontrollably and no one was there to comfort her. The wind began to howl and dark clouds covered the city. With a flash of light and a crash of thunder rain started to fall from the sky and if anyone was there it would be hard to identify the tears from the rain. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Hard. But she didn't care, how could she care when the people she had gotten so use to being there now lie dead in front of her. A ghost flew over head of her and saw her on her hands and knees and a wicked smile spread over his pale face. He dove down and landed gracefully in front of her. The poor girl lifted her head and it was easy to tell she had cried which only brought more joy to the ghost. He bent down until his face was only inches from hers.

"What's you name girl?"

"…."

"Answer me!" He grabbed the back of neck and forced her stand up. Yet even though her body hurt and she was dieing to scream nothing came out of her mouth.

"m-my n-name i-is S-Sam M-Manson." The ghost gasped and backed away from her. Fear evident on his face as he continued to back away.

"Y-you! Your alive! But how! Vlad's not gonna like this not at all." While the ghost was talking to himself Sam ran. She ran to the only place that was now safe, the only place where ghost couldn't hurt her, the only place where someone she new who might have gone survived…. The Fentons. Her whole body felt heavy and she thought about how easy it would be to just give up and die. But Sam Manson was not a quiter and she never would be. As she continued to run her destination came into view which made her feel hopefull. The faint glow of the ghost shield made her feel safe, but she wasn't quite the yet and she could hear the ghost shouting at her to come back. She ran up the stairs and banged on the door loudly and as soon as it opened she collapsed on the person who opened it. Her vision blurred and the voices she heard sounded slurred; she closed her eyes and felt herself falling into an abyss of darkness.

Some time later.

Sam slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a small room. It had a small window and the walls were a lavender color that made her smile. She stood for a second and wavered before she was balanced again. Her cloths were still on but there were not twigs and leaves in her hair. She touched her face and found bandages on. Suddenly the door opened and she was face to face with a girl with long red hair and tourquise eyes. A gentile smile spread over her lovely features when she saw that Sam was wake and standing.

"How are you feeling?" She said with a soft voice.

"Um I think I'm ok. My names Samantha Manson but call me Sam. Do you mind if use your shower?"

"Well nice to meet you Sam. I'm Jazz and no we wouldn't mind if you use our shower. Come down and have some lunch when your done." Jazz was starting to walk out when Sam stopped her.

"Thanks. But where is the bathroom and do you have any cloths I can wear?"

"The bathroom is down the hallway last door on the left," Jazz looked Sam up and down before she said, "Um I don't have any goth cloths but yeah you can borrow some cloths."

"Thank you very much." Jazz walked to her room to get Sam some cloths to borrow. _But what to loan a girl who looks goth and that means she hates pink. I guess I get her something that's not pink. _As she looked through her closet she came across the most perfect outfit. A lavender t-shirt with a V shape neckline and dark jeans that was faded in some areas. Not goth but at least it wasn't pink. She put the cloths on her bed along with some underwear that she had gotten from the a new bag.

Sam had wandered down the hall and was in the bathroom. She turned on the shower and made sure the water was hot. It felt good against her skin and she was starting to feel clean. At last. Once she was done with her shower she found a comb and comb her hair. Then she wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom. Just then she noticed a door across from the bathroom and curiosity got the best of her. She looked down the hallway to make sure there was no one around. As quietly and quickly as a person can go she opened the door. It made a loud creaking noise that caused her to cringe. It was opened enough that she was able to stick her head inside. But it was dark and so she stepped inside and turned on the light. The room was a bedroom and on the bed was a boy with jet black hair and a very cute face laying down. His eyes were closed but he was breathing evenly and had a monitor that was attached to his wrist.

Just then he began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. Baby blue orbs met soft ametheysis ones. Out of surprise he sat up which cause Sam to yelp and drop her towel. The boy turned tomatoe red and so did Sam. He turned his head and Sam franticly wrapped the towel around her self. His head was still turned but he noticed she was wrapped in her towel; he was about to say sorry but she had beaten him to it and ran out the door.

_Way to Manson scare the shit out of the poor guy and then flash him. How embarrassing._


End file.
